


You've Got A Friend

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Auba's POV, Floating Ships, Gen, I'll Add Tags As I Go On, a bit of humor, sinking ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times in my life when I have been anxious, like when I found out that Alysha was pregnant and I was unprepared. When Curtys was born, and I didn't know if I would be a good father. And when I transferred from Saint-Étienne to BVB, where I didn’t know how to mingle with the Germans or even speak the language. But luckily, I overcame all of them. My relationship with my girlfriend and my son is getting stronger everyday, and the German fans and critics praise me because of my talent and that I will become a part of it’s history and records somehow, and I have good teammates who became my friends, my brothers from other mothers. Especially one of them: Marco.</p><p>But now, I feel threatened. In so many ways. It all started during the summer break of 2016...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Does Coach Tuchel Mean?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [annetta23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/gifts), [Fearlesskiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/gifts).



> Hiya guys! I do apologize if there will be some details that a bit misleading if based on real life. And the scenes in this fanfic are imaginary or coincidental. Most important, I do hope you will enjoy reading this. Especially to those people I am posting this for. This is my way of giving thanks for all those prompts you granted from me, especially on tumblr (where I usually go anon).
> 
> I go with the name "BürkiTheBae" here on AO3 when I comment. That was the time when I haven't made an account yet.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, this story will be told in Auba's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

> There are times in my life when I have been anxious, like when I found out that Alysha was pregnant and I was unprepared. When Curtys was born, and I didn’t know if I would be a good father. Or when I transferred from Saint-Étienne to BVB, where I didn’t know how to mingle with the Germans or even speak the language. But luckily, I overcame all of them. My relationship with my girlfriend and my son is getting stronger everyday, and the German fans and critics praise me because of my talent and keep telling that I will become a part of it’s history and records somehow. I have good teammates who became my friends, my brothers from other mothers. Especially one of them: Marco.
> 
> But now, I feel threatened. In so many ways. It all started during the summer break of 2016.
> 
> It was a time when all of us were preparing for the preseason games in China. It was a happy moment. I came to know our new teammates like Marc Bartra from Barcelona and the Turkish kid Emre Mor. They’re good lads. There were of course also my good old teammates, with the exception of the guys who played during the Euros and were still on vacation. Too bad they didn’t won, but I’m still proud of them.
> 
> During our preparation, the first of the big news came out.
> 
> “Guys! Check this out!” Erik shouted, lifting his phone high inside the locker room while we were preparing ourselves for training that day. And we went to him to check what was that about.
> 
> Marco Reus has been named the Captain of Borussia Dortmund
> 
> No one was shocked about the news. We all knew that it was a big possibility, like 99 percent sure that it would happen. After all, he had been the vice-captain. Second in line after Mats Hummels (who left us to “go home” to his childhood club, our rival, Bayern. Well God bless him there. Sad and hurtful at first but we have to accept, be happy and move on). I looked around and all I could see were smiling faces.
> 
> “I have no doubts about his capabilities, but I still hope he will pull this captaincy through.” Bürki commented.
> 
> “Don’t worry. He might be a clown with china legs at times but when it comes to the job, he’s dedicated.” Schmelle replied.
> 
> “Yeah. Well, that’s what you get when you’re loyal to your team. Right?” Erik added.
> 
> “Oh come on. Still bitter that Mats left us? Enough with the loyalty issues. Let’s move on.” I said, and Erik sighed in acceptance. “And speaking of china legs, let’s hope that he will recover by the time the training for the new season starts. We will need our captain by then,” I added.
> 
> Then, our little team talk was halted when Tuchel came in.
> 
> “Okay boys! I presume you heard the news. But let’s go back to business, shall we? Off to the pitch for warm up.”
> 
> The guys went back to their lockers for some final touches before one by one went outside. I decided to stay for a while and pulled my phone out of the locker.
> 
>  
> 
> To: Marco
> 
> 'Glückwunsch Kapitän! We heard the news. You deserve it. Just make yourself ready for the season. See you soon.'
> 
> I sent the text and put my phone back into my bag in the locker. I was the last one to get out of the room. But in the doorway Tuchel was there, leaning against the frame. Somehow waiting for me.
> 
> “Auba. Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked.
> 
> “Sure coach.”
> 
> As we started walking together…
> 
> “We know your capabilities as a player and I commend you for that.” He said with a pat on my shoulder. “But as you must have noticed, we had some players who were “taken” from us, not to mention that they had been our aces.”

 

Nodding at his statement, I continued to listen.

“Football is a team effort. So far we have solved our defenses. But we are still lacking the offense that we need. We can’t just rely on you and Reus even though you have a great connection on the pitch not to mention Reus has a responsibility on his shoulders. Right now, the club is still working on how and who to put in the midfield we lack of at the moment.”

We stopped halfway, and I asked, “Don’t misinterpret my words, please, coach. I know that this is kinda rude to ask but what has it to do with me?”

“I just want you to be prepared. Focus, be sure of yourself and never doubt the club of their plans.”

“Uh. Okay?”

“You will understand what I mean within the next few days. Right now, let’s go to the others.”

I was a bit dumbfounded about what Tuchel had said as he pulled me to his side and slung an arm around my shoulder, giving him a quizzical look and continuing walking.

What did he mean?

 


	2. Conversations

Training had been a good one for us. Everyone is on the go and on sync with everybody so Tuchel never had a lot of comments about it. When we wrapped up, the coach announced that everyone should proceed to the locker room after mingling with the fans who are watching the training for a meeting.

It’s always a great feeling when you are with the fans. See them supporting you and show their smiling faces uplifts the spirit even if you are tired. We cannot give so much time for them because as footballers, we are always busy in and out of the pitch. But you can still see the excitement on them even in the simplest way you return the gesture to them. From signing their jerseys to selfies. It really is a great feeling.

Everybody was already in the locker room and Tuchel started the meeting.

“Okay lads! Thank you for your time and good job for today.” Tuchel said and everybody was applauding.

The coach raised his right hand to halt us and he continued talking. “Also, we would like to officially welcome our new teammates.” And everybody clapped their hands again.

They were called up in front as we continue to clap for them.

“I do hope that you will treat them right.” Tuchel said.

“Of course coach. We will. Don’t worry about that. We even made a welcome treat for them. It’s gonna be fun. He he he.” I said, grinning like a Cheshire cat while rubbing my palms together.

“Yes. Auba. I’m expecting that. But don’t do something dangerous this time okay.” Tuchel warned me.

“What? Everything that I do is not dangerous.”

“Yeah right. Making me drink from a baby bottle full of Hersheys chocolate syrup was not dangerous.” Christian Pulisic remarked.

“Or tying me to the chair only with my boxers and gloves on while watching me suffer as Erik is on a full drag queen costume giving me a lap dance.” Roman Bürki added.

“Wow! He did it to you Roman?” Christian shockingly asked. “Oh gosh. I think I’m lucky enough.” He added.

“I would rather not give high hopes on that if I were you Puli. New or old, Auba will do pranks on anyone.” Papa said.

“Where’s the danger on that? Those acts were not life threatening at all.” I said in my defense.

“Okay. Okay. Stop it. Whatever you plan is, don’t jeopardize the team.” Tuchel said…and is that a bit of a smirk I see in his face?

I looked to the direction of the new signings and all of them are wide eyed. Emre Mor even dropped his jaw.

“Well anyway, back to business. Is everybody ready for the trip to China?” Tuchel asked.

“YES COACH!”

“Very well, see you tomorrow at Dortmund airport at 1300h. You know what to bring and what not to. Any more questions?”

“NONE COACH.”

“Okay. You’re dismissed. Off you go.”

Then everyone got their things and left. Some of us took a shower. After doing so, I gathered my things and check checked my phone.

From: Marco

Danke bro! Excited and at the same time I’m anxious. Sorry I can’t go with you guys to China. Still recovering.

To: Marco

It’s okay bro. It’s better that you recover fully. We will be needing you when we get back for the new season, Captain. Don’t worry. You’ll be fine as a captain.

I sent the text and got my bag. I was about to leave the room when I saw Marc Bartra still fixing up things.

“You okay lad?” I asked.

“Si. Yes. I am. Por que?” He replied.

“No. Nothing. I just want to make sure. So how are you coping here in Dortmund?”

“Honestly. I find this place great. A bit colder than down there in Barcelona. But I can cope up with it.” He replied smiling.

“We have almost the same feeling when I first got here. Don’t worry about coping up with the weather. You’ll be just fine.” I pat his shoulder. “Well, I should go ahead first.” Then I started to walk away from him.

“Aubameyang!” Bartra called me again and I looked back.

“Auba is fine. You don’t have to make it difficult for yourself.”

“Oh sorry. It’s just formality sake since I’m new here.”

“It’s fine. So what was it?”

“Uhm…”

He has this worried face pulled off suddenly.

“About what happened with Pulisic and Bürki. Uhm…you’ll be doing it to us too?”

I grinned at him and said, “You’ll see.” And his expression changed to very worrisome. I tried my best not to laugh and I turned my back to him and said my goodbyes. Damn! That was the first time a saw a guy on his twenties and still worried like a child.

I got into my car. As I was about to drive myself out,my phone beeped again.

From: Marco

Thanks bro. I’m a bit upset that I can’t go with you. Enjoy China and take care.

As I read his text, I began to feel a bit sorry for him. Marco has been doing his best for a long time. Being able to set records and having good games in the Bundesliga, DFB Pokal, UCL or UEL. But his luck is always until there. Its as if the international stage always evades him. First the World Cup in Brazil, then lately the Euros in France. All because of injuries. Honestly, it’s a bit hard to think for a reply when Marco text like this.

To: Marco

You take care also bro.

And then I left the training center and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kudos and comments will help me make this fic better. Thanks.


	3. China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys if I my update is a bit delayed. I was busy at work and I took a career exam.
> 
> This chapter is risky for me to write but for me, this will differentiate itself from other fanfics written under the Pierreus ship. I am still hoping you like it. I hope this is worth the risk.
> 
> This is a bit longer.

There’s nothing nicer than to have a good sleep and waking up at the right side of the bed. As I open my eyes, I can see the sun shining brightly in the sky, streaking its way between the yellow…yes, yellow curtains of my room. Looking up at the clock it was 8:30 in the morning. Within less than 5 hours, I’ll be leaving this crib again to go, enjoy myself while working and playing at the same time, in China.

I rose up my bed and went downstairs and went to the dining room. Curtys and Alysha were there already. My son on his high chair, eating his bowl of cereal while my wife is on the stove, cooking our breakfast. Some people think that Alysha is just a human being with a pretty face that has a sexy body. Actually, she is good in most of the things. She knows how to design a house and turn it into a home. Knows how to budget money well (yes she is. She may be buying some expensive ones but in moderation). Teaches and disciplines our kid well, and that’s why we get a lot of commendations and praises from Curtys’ teachers in school being a good and well-behaved kid, always has a top mark, and a good leader and captain in his own football team (the last one I believe he got it from me. I swear. Haha). My wife also proved to me that “a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Damn. She knows how to cook, and very well. Let her cook in front of Gordon Ramsay and for sure she will win Masterchef (or else I will beat Monseur Ramsey’s face if he doesn’t…oh too much). A good friend. A good lover. I remember that night we went to Ibiza and she suddenly went in the bathroom of the yacht. I was on the Jacuzzi and…

“Good morning honey!” I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Alysha. She wears that smile on her face that makes me fall in love to her again and again as she greeted me.

I went to her back, grabbed her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Good morning to you too cherie. I see you’re cooking something. And it smells and looks familiar.”

“Yeah. Breakfast.” Alysha grinned at me like a child.

“I see.”

“But they are not just ‘breakfast’.”

“Oh.”

“I called your mom and asked how she makes crepes that are your favorite and challenged myself how to make it. You know, since you’re leaving this afternoon for China, I don’t want my hubby to forget about me.”

“OUI?!” these are some of the times that I think I go back to being a child. Wide eyed and shocked.

“OUI MONSIEUR! Here.” She gave me a plate of crepes.

“You always surprise and make me happy. Merci cherie.” I said to her and gave her kiss on the lips.

“Daddy! Ewwwww!” I looked back and saw Curtys scrunching his nose in disgust to what I did to his mom.

“Sorry dude. Not going to do that again.” I replied to my son. “Not in front of him.” I mouthed to my wife.

I went to where my son sits and sat on the chair beside him.

“So, how’s my little dude doing?” I asked my son.

“I’m excited daddy! We will be having a field trip today at the zoo!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! And mommy will be with me, We will be seeing a lot of animals! I wish you could be with us too.” My son said while giving me a pout on his lips.

This is one the disadvantages of being a footballer father. You want to go to some events with your family but work/play does not permit.

“I’m sorry son. I do want to but I’m going to China today with my team. But I promise I will make it up to you next time. You tell me if you’re going somewhere and I will tell my coach to ditch a day or two for you so that we could be together.”

“You promise?” Curtys asked hopefully.

“Yes. I promise”. Lifting my little finger to do a pinky swear with him and he reciprocates it.

Breakfast went on then after my wife and son fixed up and went to the field trip. I gave them a kiss each and off they went when the school bus arrived in front of our apartment.

I spent my remaining hours of the day washing our dishes and fixing the things I have to bring for the tour.

I drove myself going to the airport. I met the team waiting there and together, we got some final reminders and schedules to be done after touching down and made our way to our plane.

The flight from Germany to China was not that eventful. Sure there are some routine things that happen inside like, selfies, selfies with the peers, selfies with the sleeping guys, listening to music, watching a movie, eating or most of all, sleeping.

I didn’t know how many hours did I sleep but I woke up with Ousmane (Dembele) shoving me lightly, “Dude! We’re here.”

We arrived in Shanghai. It was a bit gloomy afternoon. As we approach the lobby of the airport, we could se a lot of Chinese fans and media waiting for us. I never expected that we will have such a reception in the country. I thought China is a Bayern Munich territory.

We mingled with the fans, takes selfies with them, sign some autographs and head on to our team bus to our next location, our hotel.

In the hotel, room assignments were given and I was roomed with Shinji. I think it’s fair since most of the time he is roomed with Miki. But now that Miki is gone and Marco is not here also, it’s alright that we share the room.

Shinji and I just finished unpacking when there was knock on our door.

“Who is it?” Shinji asked.

“Room service.” The voice on the other side of the door replied. Sounds like a girl…a cute Chinese girl.

Shinji looked at me and asked, “Did you call for room service?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Then Shinji went to check on the peek hole on the door.

“Auba! No one is outside.”

“Then it must have noticed she knocked on the wrong door.”

But Shinji is not convinced in what I said and decided to open the door…and that is when we were invaded by three dorks barging inside our room and jumped on our beds.

“NANI???!!!” Shinji shouted in Japanese.

“What the hell!” I added. “Erik! Bürki! Puli! Get down the bed this instant!” I yelled at them and they obeyed.

And this is one of the reasons why Borussia Dortmund is also known as another Kindergarten Mannschaft.

“Who was the girl in the door?” I asked.

“Ehem.” Erik replied. “Room service”. In a very girly voice.

I never thought that Erik could dub a voice like that. Well, I think it’s because his voice is a bit high so he’s able to do it.

“And you dragged Pulisic into this as well?” Shinji questioned as well.

“Nope. We didn’t drag him into this. He committed himself into this.” Bürki replied.

“What did you do to our baby Pulisic? Why did you shatter his innocence?” I asked as if I’m wailing as I moved in front of Christian and put my palms in his cheeks and squeeze it, making him do a pouty ducky mouth and all Pulisic does is gaze at me like a cat begging for food.

“Okay. Time to get serious guys. What are the three of you doing here in our room?” Shinji asked a bit annoyed.

“Well, Tuchel gave us tonight as free time to roam around Shanghai so we thought of taking you two with us. Go around. Shop. Eat. Anything.” Erik said.

“Well. That seems like a good plan.” Shinji commented. “What do you think Auba?”

“I’m in. Roaming around a new city is nice.”

“Well then, it’s settled.” Bürki ended.

“Just give us a minute we’ll change into our casual clothes like you guys did.” Shinji replied.

Roaming the streets of Shanghai at night is nice. It’s as if I am in this Kung Fu movie and what’s missing are the goons and masters of Kung Fu. We checked every shop. Bought some souvenirs to take home and took pictures in some nice views.

Time came when our stomach was growling and we looked for a restaurant. We went to this fancy all-Chinese restaurant. we ordered and waited. While sitting, each of us were looking at our phones and browse our social media or read anything from the internet. Then suddenly, Erik called our attention.

“Guys. Read this out.”

_Bayern Munich and Borussia Dortmund talks about the transfer of Mario Götze_

“Now that is something. What do you think about this?” Shinji asked.

“I have been following rumors regarding Mario that he wants to stay at Bayern but I think with the state of everything else in that club, it’s better for him to leave. Even the President suggests him that and Ancelloti hinted him too.” Erik replied.

“That’s a bit awful.” Roman commented.

“I know. But he is being given with a lot of options.” Erik replied.

“Well, some Premier League clubs want him. The Spurs. Liverpool.” Shinji added.

“Well yeah. Kloppo want him. After all he’s his golden boy in the first place.” Bürki replied.

“I’m sorry guys. But I’ll just ask, why did Götze transferred to Bayern?” Christian asked.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I forgot we have a kid here in our midst.” Erik intervened. “He almost have the same reason as Mats. Wants to win trophies. And play for his dream club.”

“Huh? If you asked me, he could do it in Dortmund too.” Christian said.

“Yeah. We know. It was devastating for us. I even remembered that Marco pleaded him not to leave but to no avail.” Erik shrugged.

“Speaking of Marco, how do you think he’s reacting on this transfer rumor?” Bürki asked.

“Hmmm. I don’t know. There are a lot of reasons for him to ask Mario to or not to come back. One of which is the reception of the fans. There were a lot of fans that were upset and pissed because of what he decided.” Erik said.

“But my gut feeling tells me that Marco wants Mario back.” Shinji said.

“What about you Auba? What do you think?” Erik asked.

“Me? Well, I guess time will tell. I can’t say anything. After all, when I came to BVB was the time when Mario left for Bayern.”

But somewhere deep inside me is a stirring feeling of being threatened. A voice that tells _please Mario don’t come back._


	4. Starting the day...wrong?

Day one in China and training sessions will start later in the morning. Shinji woke me up and together we went to the hotel restaurant to eat breakfast. I’m still a bit sleepy. Who will not be? Adjusting to a new time zone, which is 6 hours advanced in Europe, is hard. But work is work. Deal with it.

We entered the restaurant and lined up to get our food. As I wait to get mine, I saw that everybody on each of their tables are talking. Unusual talking. It’s as if all of them are talking of only one topic. Me and Shinji settled with our mates who went out with us last night after getting our food.

“Puli, are you okay?” I asked the kid as I sit down in front of him, who is looking a bit pale and weak as of the moment and not to mention the obvious eye bags he has.

Pulisic shook his head. “I can’t sleep last night.”

“Well that’s because when I told you to sleep already and to just close your eyes, you said you don’t want yet.” Roman added.

“Because I’m not sleepy.”

Roman face palmed himself “Ughhh! Whatever! Then have a good day you little brat.”

“I’m not a brat!” Christian retorted.

“Says the one who acts like it.” Erik commented.

Christian shot a glare at Erik. “Shut up! You are not a part of this discussion!”

“Okay! Fine…you brat!”

“RRRRRGH! HMPH!” And Christian snapped his head to the side against us all, pouted and put his arms in his chest (like a brat he is).

I just laughed at their moment in front of me. “You know guys, I understand Pulisic. It’s still hard for him to adjust with the professional life. He’s still young.” I started saying.

Christian faced me back and smiled.. “Yes! Exactly! Thank you Auba.”

“But you mister, next time you obey you big brothers when they tell you. It’s not just for them. It’s for you too.” I reprimanded the kid and Roman at his side smirked looking at him as an affirmation of what I said.

“Yes…daaaaad.” And Christian went back to his “brat mode” again.

And everybody in the table just laughed and started eating again.

“And by the way, I noticed that looks like everybody is talking about something. I know we all talk in the dining table in our meals on tour but this one, I have a feeling it is a big one.” Shinji restarted the conversation.

“Oh. Didn’t you know, the team re-signed Mario. He’s back with us here in BVB.” Erik said

  
I dropped my spoon on the table and everybody looked at me.

“You okay Auba?” Shinji asked.

“Y-y-yeah! My spoon just slipped from my fingers.” I picked up the utensil and continue eating, but a bit more slowly this time and my teammates let it go.

Then Shinji continued. “Wow. That’s great. I think we have a bigger chance of winning this time. Right Auba?”

“Huh?”

And then they looked at me waiting for an answer.

“Uhh…yeah! You’re right Shinji.” I said it nodding my head.

Roman raised an eyebrow, “Are you okay Auba?”

“Never been better. I’m just…hungry. C’mon lets eat.”

They all looked at me and continued the discussion while eating.

“So when will Mario start?” Roman asked.

“No idea dude. But for sure he’ll be training with us when we come back.” Erik replied.

  
After hearing the news that Mario is coming back to Dortmund, I felt like my rhythm for the day was destroyed. For some reason, I am worried. I don’t know why. I know Mario is always an attacking midfielder by position so I’m pondering what I should be worried about. I was still deep in my thoughts when Ousmane called me.

“Hey Auba! What are you doing there? Come on let’s go.” Gesturing that I should go to the pitch. That is when I realized that I was standing on the edge of the pitch blankly for along time.

This is not good.

The training continued and things get a bit worse. My passes are intercepted or disrupted, my shots hits the posts, the crossbar, anywhere except the back of the net. And then we were doing a mock game and I was trying to get the ball from Nuri. As I reached it out with my feet, Nuri suddenly passed the ball to Christian and I stepped on his ankle and he went down.

He crouched on the ground and hold on his feet, gritting and grunting in pain.

“Dude I’m sorry. The medics on his way.” I apologized.

“Ggghh. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” Nuri said feeling the pain on his foot.

The medic came and got Nuri out of the pitch. That’s was also the moment when coach Tuchel signaled the training to be done. We all went to get our gears and go to change and rest. I was about to go when the coach called me.

“Auba. I need to talk to you.”

I went to him with worry on my face. Anxious for his wrath I’m going to get.

“Is something wrong Auba? You seem a little disturbed today.”

_A little disturbed. Yeah coach you are right._ But I didn’t say it.

“I’m fine coach.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes coach.”

But still I could see in the coach’s eyes that he is not convinced in what I said. I was surprised next to what he did. He hugged me then pushed me a bit and put his hands on both of my shoulders.

“If you ever need anything. Even just someone to talk to, I’m just around. Okay” coach Tuchel said and I nodded looking at him.

“Good. Now off you go.”

As I walk going inside the building, I could still feel that Coach Tuchel is looking at me. Not only just that. It’s as if I can feel that he looks to me with concern in his eyes. It’s as if he knew what my problems are.


	5. What am I now?

After the training, we head back to our hotel. Some of us went to the gaming area, while others get something to eat at the hotel restaurant. But me, feeling bummed right now, I preferred to go back to my room and rest.

I was resting in my bed, about to drift away to sleep when Shinji went inside our room.

“Are you okay Auba?” Shinji asked a he drops his bag on the floor beside his bed.

“Yeah. Why?”

“You seem lost at training lately..”

“Really?”

And Shinji just put both his hands on his hips and tilted his head at the side, a gesture that tells me _"Your'e kidding, right?"_

“I am, Shinji. Promise.” Raising my right hand into an angle.

“Okay.” He replied unconvinced.

Oh damn. This will be hard.

“I’m going to join the guys in the gaming station. They’ll be playing FIFA there. Wanna come?” Shinji said while changing to his casual clothes.

Thinking for a moment. “Yeah. Sure. I’ll just follow.”

“Ok then.” Then he went out.

I went back to bed and took a nap.

I woke up later. Checking up the clock I saw it was 2:30pm. I must have slept for 30 mins or more perhaps. Still on bed, I grabbed my phone and check my social media. That’s is when I bumped into my Twitter account.

 

**marcinho11** Welcome back @mariogoetze

**marcinho11** So happy to be the global feature cover of #FIFA17. Thank you for all the support.

 

I did not mind the top tweet he made. I’m a bit uncomfortable seeing it. But looking at the next tweet. I do believe that I really have to call him.

I grabbed for my laptop and opened Skype. Good timing that he is online. I tapped the video call button and waited for him to answer.

“Auba!” Marco replied.

“Hey dude! Congratulations by the way. FIFA International Cover eh. Hahaha” I greeted him with a grinning smile.

“Thanks bro! I was even surprised that I got it! James, Hazard and Marcial are tough competitors you know. Oh by the way, have you heard? Mario is back! He’ll be playing now with Dortmund!”

And hearing that made my smile fall a bit and my heart falter.

“I was so surprised and happy at the same time that he decided to go back. I was thinking that he might choose Kloppo or any other club offering him. I know that I said before that I want him back here but it’s not always us who decides for that matter. I can’t even believe that our agent hid it from me. How dare he? Then I called Mario after the news of his return was given. He told me he is excited to go back and play and he was sorry that he never told me before the news was published. He wanted it a surprise. Then we’ve talked a lot of things. He worries of going back. How will the fans and the people of Dortmund will accept him but I told him that he should not worry about that. He should not worry about the past because it’s done and people will accept him for sure. He also told me he will be here by this week for the medical and to settle in his new house here, which is near to my house. Oh mein gott Auba! Can you believe it? He’s back! MARIO IS BACK!” Marco happily rants.

Seeing Marco’s face as he talks to me tells me how happy he is that Mario is here. It’s incomparable. We are friends but his and Mario’s are way longer, way established than what we have. Now that he will be playing with us, what will happen? What shall be my position in the team? In our friendship? Who am I gonna be in Marco’s bubble?

I just smiled silently as he continues to talk about what he and Mario talked about. Then I heard the ringing of his phone. I know it’s Mario calling him because Justin Bieber is singing on the phone.

“Oh wait. Mario’s calling.” Marco said.

“Oh okay. Well…I guess...I have to sign out then. I’m going to our other teammates to play and have some fun with them.”

“Oh yeah. Sure. Bye then.” Then Marco answered the call on his phone. “Hello Mario? Yeah!...”

And then he left, stood up from his seat and never even bothered to look back to me or end the call.

I turned it off myself. I just leaned back to my seat for a while and took a deep breath. Well, looks like I should be expecting this from now on.

I stood up from my chair. Got my keycard, my phone and wallet. Then left to go with the lads who are playing on the game room of the hotel.


	6. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my update for this work is a bit late. I've had a busy week and I'm kinda lost on what will I write on this chapter. A good thing I was able to pull it. I hope you will like it still.
> 
> Shorter than the others.

I arrived at the gaming station of the hotel. Everyone of my teammates are there. Almost all were taking turns playing FIFA on the console. The others while waiting for their turn were playing board hockey, like Marc Bartra and Gonzalo are doing. Marcel is taking his time on the pinball board. I was still on my deep (depressive) thoughts after my conversation with Marco and then I realized that things will just go worse if I stay that way. So I said to myself to suck it up and just understand Marco that he is just very excited, yes, very excited to have his best friend back to their childhood club. That’s it. And move on.

I took a deep breath and proceed near to Erik, Christian, Bürki, Weidenfeller, Adrian Ramos and Shinji who were playing FIFA. Realizing that I cannot disturb them as of the moment, I looked around and spotted the two newcomers, Ousmane and Raphael Guerreiro on the dart boards and went to them.

“Hi guys. Care if I join?” I asked.

“Sure…uhm.” Raphael replied.

“You can call me Auba like the others call me here. After all we’re family.” I said to them.

“Okay…Auba. Merci.” Raphael said as he relaxes.

Playing darts with the two lads was fun. We had a good conversation. Good French conversation. There’s nothing more nice than to have talk with friends with the same tongue you have. Ousy is French and Rapha, as what he is wanted to be called, might be Portuguese but was born and raised in France.

Then Weidenfeller called and asked me if I want to play FIFA. Of course, I did not turned down the opportunity. He said to look for other players that will go with me against them (since they defeated the dorks (Erik, Christian and Bürki)) and without thinking twice, I went with the French lads.

We played the game. Weidenfeller, Adrian and Shinji chose to be loyal to BVB as their team and we chose PSG. It was a great and fun game. I never felt so happy as this ever since coming here in China. I had a good connection with the two lads who are with me. Maybe that’s the advantage of being French after all. In the end, the game score went 3-2 in favor to us. The losing team promised us a treat of dimsum when we go outside later that night as a reward.

We were called out for media exposure after that happy time. The staff took us to on of Shanghai’s classic district. As we walk into its paths, I am amazed of how exquisite Chinese architecture was. Curved roofs, brick bridges with wooden rails painted red and…is that I lion sculpture?

We stopped at a building where there were a lot of scrolls and posted scribblings that are called calligraphy. A Chinese teacher showed us how to write calligraphy then taught us the proper strokes. After some time, he let us do it by ourselves. The Chinese teacher gave a thumbs up to Marc Bartra’s good work. And as expected of Kagawa-san, his stroke is perfection.

After media time, the coach told us that we can have a free time provided that we go back to the hotel by 7:00pm. It was 5:00 that time so we took off immediately.

Shinji took us to this dimsum restaurant near our meeting area for later. There were a lot of choices for dimsum. Siupaos (the white bread-like food coated with meat stuffs) and siumais (kinda meatballs wrapped in a flat white noodle pasta) of assorted flavors were showed to us. I made my choice of chicken filled siupao and shark fin siumai.

“So, what do you think of the food?” Shinji asked while we were eating our fill.

“It’s good actually. Thanks for the treat!” I replied.

“Actually, its no thank you supposed to be. You made us spend a dime for you.”

“Well, what can I say, we are a good team. Right guys?”

And the two new French speaking teammates just smiled at us.

“Oh come on guys! Don’t be shy. You’re family.” Weidenfeller said.

The other guys agreed to what he said and still the Frenchmen were just smiling.

I patted the shoulder of Raphael, “If you don’t understand, don’t hesitate to come for help to me. I will help you out.” I said to them in French.

“Okay. Merci beaucoup Auba.” Rapha replied.

After that, the flow of the conversation to all of us was good. Raphael and Ousmane were able to open up by then. Who would’ve thought that those two will be dorks as well?

After a good time of eating, we were taken back to our hotel. I was done taking a bath and Shinji was already on his bed, ready to call it a day.

“So Shinji, we’ll be playing against Manchester Uniter tomorrow. How does it feel to face old friends again?” I asked while drying my hair.

“Excited. Nervous. I know how they play but things change in such a short time.”

“I kinda feel you on that Shinji. We’ll be facing Miki and Adnan tomorrow. And speaking of which, I think we should sleep now. We need to be in condition tomorrow when we play them.”

“You’re right. Good night then Auba.”

“You too Shinji.”

I was lying down on my bed when my phone lighted up. I scanned and it was a notification from my sports news app…and it took me an hour and a half to go to sleep after reading it.

_Borussia Dortmund signs André Schürrle from VfL Wolfsburg…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will skip and move faster after this chapter.


	7. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this update took longer and much shorter than the other chapters. I have been busy at work and I prioritize making the latest fic I made last week and I had a hard time thinking what to write especially this is a "transition chapter" but I do hope you will like this.

A win against Manchester United and a loss against Manchester City. Despite the 2 matches had different results, still I could say that the BVB Tour has been a successful one. Being able to see old teammates and seeing them play is a good feeling to kindle despite the rivalry. That’s what sportsmanship is. I brought those feelings with me as we depart China but those feelings are still engulfed with the anxiety that I have. I am returning to Germany, to where my club is. I’ll be meeting the other addition on the team. New faces…and an old one.

We were given a few days off as we prepare for the next training sessions and camp to Bad Ragaz. A time to ponder on how I will be able to face this new season. My mind has been boggling since I heard the news that Mario and Andre are now with Borussia Dortmund. And come to think of it, ever since that news came out, I have never had a chance to talk to Marco, or he calling me, which he mostly do, even until now that I came back. The last thing I heard from Marco is seeing his tweet welcoming his buddy Andre to the club. Somewhere deep inside me, I felt being left out. Yes, Marco and I are friends. Always been hanging out each other, in training, in matches and even in pranks. But then, Mario and Andre are far from him. I know they hang out during international breaks and I can see how strong their bonds are and I can’t compete with that. Now that those two play with the same club as I and Marco, what will happen? Will Marco still hang out with me? Will he be connecting with me on the pitch even if his two buddies play with us in a match? Will our friendship still gonna be the same? I have to do something to divert those thoughts so that I could not be discouraged or feel alone.

Training resumed days after. As I enter the training center, I’ve seen my teammates hugging, greeting each other. I got a collection of hugs, fist bumps, high-fives with them as well.  As I continue walking along the corridors going to the locker room, I saw Marco. I was about to gladly approach him when I noticed he has a company to two. A shorter guy with a buzz cut hair and a tall ginger guy…Mario and Andre. I can see how happy Marco is being with the two. They look inseparable and it’s as if they are just the only people in the world. I decided not to approach him and to just lay low, change into my training gear in the locker room then proceed to the pitch.

There at the pitch, we worked in group of threes. I went to my French buddies…and The Three Musketeers are together, as expected, happily teasing, chasing, bantering with each other. I was observing the trio, especially Marco, and I have to concluded that I should just give it up. For sure, Marco did not notice me. And why would he be? He has his best friends with him, right?

“Are you okay Auba?” Raphael Guerreiro asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” I replied to him with a smile. “Let’s continue with the training shall we.” I added.

Moments later Coach Tuchel told us that as part of training, we will play a game of football tennis with the same group as what we had. Coincidentally our rivals are _them_. The game commenced and it resulted to some nice bicycle kicks, strikes and score galore, and my team won against them, and that was something that made me glad and felt successful. I then believed myself that it’s not Marco all the time that I have a very strong connection with, that it’s only him I could rely to. I could create a new one. Both our teams congratulate each other after our small game by shaking hands with them. I flashed a smile to them while doing it, even if it’s forced I doubt Marco noticed that. Then we went to the side and watched the other groups play their turn.


	8. Drastic Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance, annoyance, arrogance, and everything goes downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this for a long time. I ran out of ideas and got a bit "discouraged" on this fic for a while until I wrote this. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is somewhat made halfheartedly and all ranting-like. I just want to express this chapter in a way I want it to be. But I still hope you enjoy reading this.

Things stay the same between me and Marco. Every time I see him, especially with his _best friends_ , I just shrug it off and do something more productive other than saying “hi” to him, like going to my newly found friends in Ousi and Rapha. Some of my teammates started to notice that something does not look right, asked me if I am okay, if Marco and I are okay, but I just say “We’re fine.”.

It’s been days since I started my new routine of avoiding Marco when Erik approached me. We just finished training and Coach Tuchel gave us some details on what will happen at Bad Ragaz. I was sitting on the bench removing my cleats when he sat down beside me.

“Hey Auba.” Erik greeted and sat down beside me. I looked to him and smiled.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Uhm---I don’t know if it’s just me---or…” Erik said somewhat he does not know how to say what he wants to say, scratching his nape.

I just looked at him smiling and waited for him to continue.

“Uhm---I don’t mean to meddle with you guys---but---Is there something wrong between you and Marco?” he finally asked.

My smile dropped slightly to his question but I forced it to stay the same. “No! There’s nothing wrong.”

“Really? Because---I don’t know---you seem distant to him these days. You usually banter and prank, any time, any place.”

I thought it’s unnoticeable now that Gotze and Schurrle are here. I have to do something. I said to myself mentally.

“Don’t worry. There’s nothing wrong. I’m just calming myself right now to prepare for some amazing prank for the pre-season at Bad Ragaz. And besides I don’t want to disrupt Marco and put him to shame in front of Götze and Schürrle.” I said.

“True. But it’s so not like you. Old or new, you give your pranks. You even slapped me in the face in front of Burki, and posted it on social media last year. I’m sure Mario and Andre wouldn’t mind if you’re planning to prank Marco or the either the other two.” Erik said.

_But I do mind. Bürki is different from these two new signings. They’re like elite forces of German football. World Cup stars, especially Götze, who is a returnee here. They might think what I will do is offensive against their friend. Sometimes you have to know your place._

“And you kinda spend more time with Ous and Raphael these days.” Erik added.

“That’s because they are new here. And being French, I need also to help my fellow Frenchman.” I replied.

“But it’s not only that. I noticed that you seem to give time to all of us, except for Marco, Mario and André."

_Damn. Why is Erik so hard to convince?!_

“Oh come on. You’re just imagining it. Nothing’s changed.” I denied.

“Okay?” Erik said unconvinced. “If that’s what you say so. Well, I think I’ve got to go. Still have to pack my things for tomorrow.” Erik pats my shoulder before turning around to the tunnel and went away.

\---

The next day, we were on the plane going to Bad Ragaz. And as usual, I just sat with my fellow Frenchmen, talking, making jokes and banter with them. At some point of the journey, I noticed that Marco is staring at me but immediately returns his focus to Mario and André.

We arrived at Bad Ragaz. In the hotel where we’ll be staying, the coach gave us our shared rooms. Of course, Marco and Mario are together as expected but what a surprise for me. I’ll be sharing a room with 1/3 of the best friends, André Schürrle.

I and _André_ went together to our room in a very awkward silence. We entered the room, where there are two single beds, both on the sides, with a window and a wide nightstand at the center of it. We were both silent. I was waiting for him to speak (and probably him as well) so that we could choose who sleeps where. Then I noticed he glanced at me.

“Uhm…which bed would you take?” he asked.

“You?” I replied.

“Well, it depends what you choose. I’ll just take the one you don’t choose.”

“The same for me.”

Then there goes that awkward silence again.

“Uhm.” André breaks the silence as he rubbed his nape with his hand. “Do you mind if I get the one on the left side?”

Honestly I do not really mind at all whatever Schürrle chose as long as I can have a bed, leave my things and get out of this room, away from all this awkwardness that is happening. “You can take it. I’ll take this one.” I replied to him.

Then we settled in. I put my things immediately and fix it as fast as I can. I really need to go out of here. When I was finished, I looked at André’s and he’s not finished yet.

“Uhm. If you don’t mind, I’m going out first.” I said and went out, not even waiting for his reply.

We spent the remaining time of our first day roaming around the peaceful city of Bad Ragaz. At dinner time I was with Raphael, Ousmane, Erik, Christian, Shinji and Bürki when Kagawa, who was in front of me, started to poke me in the arms with a spoon.

“Auba, Marco’s been staring at you just now.” Shinji said. “Is there anything wrong between you two?”

_Damn! Not Shinji too._

“No. Nothing.” I replied.

“There you go again saying that.” Erik added.

“Everybody is starting to notice that you’re being distant with each other.” Bürki added.

“Auba, you know you can tell us anything. We’re your friends.” Shinji said.

It’s starting to get annoying with all them asking me how am I, what is happening between Marco and I. Reaching my peak I slammed my fist on the table and stood up.

“HOW MANY TIMES DID I TOLD YOU I’M FINE?! DAMN!”

Then everyone in the room is silent and looked at me. I then composed myself, “I’m going to bed first.” I announced and left.

As I was heading out, I passed by Marco’s table, who with him sat Mario, André, Marcel and Weidenfeller. They were staring at me silently as I glanced on them, especially Marco. I don’t know if it’s just me or Marco was staring at me sadly but I don’t want to put myself into further agony so I just headed out straight.

\---

It has been a tiring day for me. The travel, and how much more the hot seat that happened just now at the hotel restaurant. I was about to enter my room, when I heard some calling, “Auba!” I looked to the corridor where the voice comes from and saw the blond, stylized hair, pale flesh with tattoos on his left arm and lanky built man running towards me.

“What do you want?” I asked rudely.

“Are you okay?” there he goes, asking me the same question I hear recently.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

I was about to turn the knob of my bedroom door when he suddenly hold my forearm to stop me.

“I know you’re lying Auba. I know there is a problem.”

“Wow! You’re suddenly concerned about me?” I laughed arrogantly to his statement.

He started to frown and said, “Because I am your friend.”

I continued to show my arrogance towards him “Wow! You remembered I am your friend! Congratulations!”

He frowned more, “What do you mean? I don’t understand.”

And the last straw of my patience and self-control snapped…

“OF COURSE YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! HOW WILL YOU UNDERSTAND?! EVERSINCE THAT…THAT GÖTZE AND THAT SCHÜRRLE WERE SIGNED AND CAME TO THIS CLUB YOU STOPPED TALKING TO ME! REMEMBER WHEN YOU MADE THAT CALL?! HUH?! YOU NEVER EVEN GAVE ME A CHANCE TO TALK TO YOU AND YOU RANTED ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS YOU SUDDENLY JUST DROPPED ME ON THE LINE! YOU’RE EVEN SO PREOCCUPIED WITH YOUR FRIENDS THAT YOU DON’T MIND TO APPROACH ME ANYMORE OR JUST EVEN SAY "HI.". YOU KNOW, YOU MADE ME REALIZE THAT I’M NOT TRULY YOUR FRIEND. I’M JUST A DISTRACTION WHILE YOUR _TRUE_ FRIENDS ARE NOT AROUND YOU! I’M JUST LIKE A TOY THAT WHEN YOU’RE DONE WITH IT, YOU JUST THROW THEM AWAY IN THE CORNER. THEN YOU WILL SEE IT AGAIN, AND START TO CARE FOR IT AND I’M NOT LIKE THAT! SO IF YOU DON’T MIND. I’M GOING IN MY ROOM AND YOU BETTER GO BACK TO THOSE SO-CALLED FRIENDS OF YOURS!”

I opened the door, went in, and slammed the door in front of him.


	9. Expected Enemy, Unexpected Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auba gets both a bad and a good...

The next day, everything started just fine…until we were about to start our first training camp session. We were heading out to the pitch after eating breakfast. I was talking with Shinji when somebody shoved me (that felt like pushed me) on my left shoulder.

“Ow! What the---“

I snapped to my right and met face to face with Mario Götze, who was looking at me furiously, to his left was Andre who looked at me sadly, and at the far left was Marco, who looks down on the floor as they passed by. They went ahead of us, walking a bit faster. I stopped in my tracks. Honestly, I was shocked of what happened. Marco (when we were still friends) told me that Mario is an easy man. Always positive and happy. When he pulls a serious face, you might still laugh at him because I sometimes he looks like Zoolander who is doing his magnum trademark expression. And he is seldom to get angry. Even when he was still in Bayern and when we play them, I have never seen him mad or what. But I never expected to meet such an angry, rather furious Mario Götze and for sure, that look tells that Marco told him what happened last night.

I snapped out of my thoughts when someone tapped my right shoulder.

“Hey! You okay?” Shinji asked and I nodded.

“That was an angry Mario who just shoved you as he passed by. I’m sure of that. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen one. Is there something the matter? What happened?” Shinji bombarded me.

“For sure there is. But I’d rather not to talk about it now. Sorry man.” I replied to him flatly.

Shinji pat my shoulder again and flashed a small smile of sincerity. I guess he learned not to push more buttons after what happened last night at the restaurant.

“Well, if you’re ready to say anything, I’m all ears.” He assured. “Come on. Let’s go outside.” He added as he pulled me by my arm going to the pitch.

Coach Tuchel oriented us of all the things that we’ll be doing for the day then our training started…and things went down minute by minute.

First, we were all in a circle and were doing passing drills.  Götze passed the ball to anyone except me and there was a time that I kicked the ball to pass and went to Götze…and he did not get it and the ball just rolled passed him. He looked at me with those furious yet flat stare. Everybody was silent. Some were looking at me, some were looking at him. It was so awkward. Good thing Erik got the ball and decided to restart the drill.

The next one was when we have this water break. I went to refill my canister with water then sat down beside it. I then saw Marco, walking a bit slower, never looking at me and was about to fill his canister with water when Mario pulled him and brought him to the other water jar on the other side of the bench, far away from me. I didn’t notice anyone to see that moment but I’m sure there were eyes that saw it.

The last one, and probably the worst of all, was during a mock game. A set piece will be done and Mario was the one to take the corner kick. When he was about to take, he was intently looking at me. I was on the front of the line of the set piece and is open to him. And he kicked the ball. It was not a cross kick, it was forceful and it’s on its way to me. Behind me started to move and I was alarmed and as a reflex, I dodge the ball but someone behind me was hit by it. Unluckily it was Christian, who was holding his balls as he goes down the ground and curling in pain. The medics approach the kid and so as Mario.

“ _Es tut mir lied Christian_ ”. Mario apologized and helped the kid to hang on his shoulder. The coach announced to call it a day and everyone was getting the equipment while others go directly to change. The medic and Mario assisted Christian but before they left, the man who was responsible for Christian’s “mini-injury” snapped his head to my direction and gave me a glare.

I was about to leave the pitch as well when the coach approached me.

“Auba, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure coach.”

“I’ll go directly straight to the point. I noticed that Götze is acting cold towards you. Did something happen?”

I don’t know what to say to him. I cannot say “nothing” because I know he will not be convinced. I can’t also say “yes there is” because if there is no direct confrontation yet between me and Mario. I know that Mario is acting cold because of whatever Marco said to him but…

“I’ll settle it sir.” And that’s what I said in order not to create more fuss.

“Okay.” And he puts his arms on both of my shoulders. “I trust you for this. A returnee and a regular player conflict is very, very seldom to happen, much more we are talking about Götze who is not usually cold. But I trust you in this Auba.” And he left ahead of me.

\---

Dinner time came and I was sitting with my usual mates again, with the addition of Felix Passlack. We were talking about anything under the sun, except for what happened last night.

“Oh look who’s back!” Felix announced and we looked to the direction of the restaurant door where Christian was walking a bit uncomfortable towards us then sat on the vacant seat.

“Well, how are you?” Bürki asked.

“I felt better now.” Christian replied.

“How about Christian Junior down there?” Felix asked his buddy pointing below the belt. Christian went more uncomfortable and embarrassed, he turned red and our other mates giggled.

Felix’s teasing was not enough; he went down to Christian’s shorts and talked. “Oh, how are you Christian Junior?...Uhuh?…You sure you’re okay?...Okay!” Then Felix looked up to his buddy, “Did the doctor told you, you can still have kids?” Felix asked.

Christian was so embarrassed and blurted out, “SHUT UP PASSLACK!”

Everyone in the table laughed so much. I even had tears in my eyes. Bürki ran out of breath and so as Shinji, and Erik was coughing.

“Oh come on. I am still expecting to be a godfather in the future.” Felix said.

“Everyone in this team will be godfathers except you!” Christian retorted.

“I know you love me so much you will make me a godfather as well.”

“Whatever.”

When the laughter subsided, we continued to eat our dinner. I thank the football gods that no one in my teammates opened up the situation this morning.

\---

It was deep in the night and everyone was ready to sleep and went to their rooms. I was already in bed, reading some news on my phone, and so was André who was talking to Montana via Facetime. We’ve been roommates for two nights already but we never have done a conversation other than yesterday while picking which bed to choose.

When André was done talking to his fiancé, he grabbed a book and started to read while I continue reading something on my phone. And as usual, it was an awkward silence.

“I’m sorry about Mario’s behavior.” André breaks the silence after a while getting my attention.

I looked at him and he closed his book, changed his position and sat on the edge of his bed looking at me.

“Marco told us what happened last night.”

_Oh shoot. I have to brace myself._

“He was so troubled because of what you have said and the way you dealt with him in the end. I just want you to know that Marco is not the kind of person who disregards his friends when he is around us. Rather he always makes himself as a bridge so that both of his different group of friends will be acquainted and be friends as well. I know I don’t have the right to tell this to you. Marco should be the one to tell you but last night was one of those nights that we have seen him feel so bad. It’s like missing the World Cup and the Euros. When you went back from the tour and started training, he really wanted to talk to you but it’s as if he felt that you are running away from him, pushing him away from you. I noticed all the stares he does towards you and I can really feel that he wants your friendship to be fixed but he does not know what he did wrong and how to fix it. Mario on the other hand was furious after knowing what you said to Marco. Mario is always sensitive and reactive when people who are dear to him are “treated badly”. It always gives him an impulse to avenge. I talked to him after the session. I told him that he should not mistreat you to cover for Marco because it’s not his to solve. So don’t worry about it.”

I looked into his eyes and I saw truth and sincerity. I took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Schürrle.”

“Oh please.” André rolled his eyes. “Call me André. Do you really have to twist your tongue every time you call me?”

We both laughed.

“Well, André, I don’t know what to do right now. Just give me time. I’ll try to find the time and fix whatever is between Marco and me right now.” I assured him.

“Can I tell you something?” he asked.

“Go on.”

“You know, there was also a time I got jealous of their friendship.”

I was shocked with his confession. “Really?!”

“Yeah. Their dynamics on the pitch, be it in Dortmund or in the national team, how the fans adore them. How the media adore them. Even on our private or behind the locker lives, they’re very close. All those things made me felt the third wheel on our friendship. It even came to a point that I was giving excuses to them every time they invite to whatever either of them planned. I looked for other people to be with me even on our trainings, and they noticed that. One time they cornered me by asking permission to Coach Jogi that the three of us will be roomed in. Through that, they talked to me. Assured me that I am not what I think on our friendship and there’s nothing to be jealous about. I know for sure, if you just open up yourself and give Marco a chance, he also wants you to know that.”

I smiled at André as he said those things.

“Well, it’s getting late. We still have a lot to do tomorrow.” André said as he lies down in his bed. “And oh by the way, I do hope aside from us being teammates, we could be friends.” He added.

Without a delay I said, “Count me in.” and I also lay on my bed.


	10. Injuries and Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! This will be the second to the last chapter of this fic. Thank you for all the kudos and comments (and I'm also sorry at the same time that I did not reply). I really appreciated your support for this fic. Sorry if my updates are not frequent, I have work (that varies from 8-12 hours a day) and if I find the time and my ideas for a chapter are complete, that is when I write.
> 
> After this fic, I will focus on writing my AU-Superpowers fic (and if your into it, please try reading) GIFTED. I might also take time to make some one shots.
> 
> Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Things got better as the days went by in the training camp at Bad Ragaz. As promised, I became closer with André. I always thought about him as someone who is just exclusive. Who only shows his real nature to whom he is very close and trusts. But I was wrong. He is an open guy. He may not be as “hyper” as Marco but he is open as well to all kinds of banters and pranks the team throws at him. He could even do some.

When it comes to the professional part of our lives, I never expected that I could sync well with André, and also with Ousmane. Even the coach commended us of our dynamics and has high hopes with us for the upcoming season.

\---

The coach called for a break and I was gathering equipment when André called, “Hey Auba!” I looked to him as he ran to me.

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t mind, I’ll spend break time with Marco and Mario.”

“Of course! Sure! You can.” I replied to him smiling.

He tapped my shoulder and ran towards his friends. I was observing them. André waved his hand to me. Mario was just staring at me. He does not look cold anymore but his face was blank. _This will take time,_ I thought.

I spent the break with my usual group of friends where we indulge ourselves with the diet that is served for us and with conversations of anything under the sun.

“So Roman, how was rooming in with another Roman?” Felix asked.

“It’s so awkward, calling your own name when you need something. Last night, we were about to sleep when I asked him ‘ _Hey Roman, can you turn off the lamp? It hurts my eyes’._ And he replied ‘ _Sure Roman. I’m almost done setting up then I’ll turn it off.’_ Then we went silent, looking at each other, and then giggled. He then added that it was okay for him to have someone with the same name as him with the same role as him on the team. But being roomed with the person, it was confusing.”

“At least in this team there are only two Romans.” Julian commented. “Imagine being with the Die Mannschaft before the Euros. There are three of us are named Julian in the call ups. And every time that someone calls us, the three of us will turn our heads and say “Yes?”

And everyone went laughing at Julian’s story.

“Well, anyway I noticed that someone has been closer with one of the Three Musketeers.” Shinji interjected, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

“Me too. That is something new.” Bürki added.

“So, how is he?” Shinji asked.

“Well, André is a good guy.” I replied.

“I told you he’s a good guy.” Julian commented. “How did you manage to get close to him, aside from the fact that you are roomed with each other?” he asked.

“Actually, he’s the one who opened up first.”

“How?” Bürki added.

“He apologized in behalf of Mario.”

And everyone in the table was surprised. “WHAT?!”

“Is it because of some awkward moments that happened yesterday?” Christian said.

“Kinda.”

“You know, I don’t understand some of the happenings here right now in the team. First, you and Marco are not that close anymore. Then Mario is acting cold towards you.” Erik said.

“…and almost injured me by hitting my balls with a ball.” Christian intervened.

“Hush little one. I am not finished.” Erik glared at the boy pointing his index finger up. “And André suddenly apologized to you. Auba, this is getting confusing. Can you please tell us what happened and what’s happening?” Erik pleaded.

That was it. I was on the edge. I really cannot make another reason to get away. And at the point, I have decided.

I sighed and looked down on my table. “I had a quarrel with Marco.”

It was silent on our area and when I lifted my head up, I noticed all of them staring at me, waiting for me to continue my story.

“It all started when the team announced the signing of Mario and André while we were on tour. Before the announcement, Marco and I have been talking frequently. Be it on Facetime, or Skype, or even via text. Then when the announcement was made, I called him to congratulate him on his FIFA cover and all he did was talk about his friends, never gave me a chance to say anything, and even hanged up on me when Mario called him. After that, no more talks. Then a few nights ago, after dinner, and snapping out of you guys, he went to me. And things went downhill.”

“Ow! So that’s why.” Bürki commented. “But no matter what; I do hope that you settle it.”

And the other lads nodded their heads in agreement.

“Wow. Thanks guys. And I am sorry for the way I acted recently.” I apologized.

“It’s okay Auba.” Erik replied. “Just remember, no matter who comes in on this team, he maybe a close friend or best friend of Marco, he never forgets the people who he is with all the time.” Erik added.

I smiled to what Erik said. He may be younger than me but he said the same point as André. Maybe it’s a high time for me to mend things with Marco.

\---

Everything was fine on the last days of training…until.

“Marco!” All of us snapped our heads when we heard Mario shout and ran his way to his buddy and saw that Marco is struggling to stand on his own, pressing his hands on his groin. Mario and the medical team helped him and went to the treatment room so that he will be checked. Everyone is worried for him. I was worried for him but the coach told us to continue for another hour then after that we are free.

\---

I was about to leave the locker room when someone stopped me by the door.

“Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

At first I was hesitant but I thought again not to take this any longer.

“Sure, Mario. What is it?”

“I am sorry for the way I treated you lately.”

“No need to apologize Mario. You did it because you care for him. You don’t want to see him hurt. I deserve it.”

“No! You’re not!” he slightly yelled then continued in a low voice “I was harsh, and I don’t have the right to be one because it’s between you and Marco. And also, he didn’t do anything harsh to you. He never dared giving you glares or even shove you. He had been trying to understand you.”

I was taken aback with what Mario said. Marco has been trying to understand me, but here I am, being an idiot who thinks that Marco forgot me.

Mario puts his hand on my shoulder for the first time, “Listen, he wants to talk to you, but he is still upset that you might not forgive him yet. So please, go to him. He doesn’t feel good. It’s worse now. Since he was cleared to go back to training, he looked forward to prove himself to be the best captain. He looked forward on how he will manage his teammates on the pitch. He even imagined of how he will play with you, me, and André and is looking forward to it. But now…”and Mario sighed. “He’s in the hotel now, resting. You could take all your time. I’ll stay with André for a while.”

I didn’t know what to say or what to excuse so I just nodded.

\---

“Mario, could you---“ and Marco stopped and had his eyes wide open as he saw me enter his room. He was on his bed, back leaning on the headboard and was reading something on his phone. It was very obvious he had some tears shed. His usual pale cheeks were red and a bit puffed.

“Hey.” I waved my hand at the same time. He sniffed.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Visiting you. How are you now?”

“That’s not what you are supposed to say. You should tell me that I am a jerk, and this is what I get for being a jerk.” He said it stiffly.

I stopped by my tracks and felt guilty that I swallowed the lump on my throat.

“Well, what are you waiting for?!” he added a bit forceful.

“You know Auba, I was upset of how this things turned out between us. I can’t believe that you could think of that. I though you know me. Yes. I was injured and missed the Euros but I was looking forward to the trainings because I get to see all of you. I’ll get to see my best friend who comes home, and another best friend from another club and my BVB friends will be acquainted and form a good bond of friendship. When I was elected to be captain, I was much happier that I imagined that me, you, Mario, André on the pitch together, creating a beautiful show for every team we will be playing against with and for everyone who will be watching. But what happened? You turned cold to me. And now this!” opening that blanket that covered him revealing a bandage wrapped around his thigh up and was on tears.

“Stop it Marco. You’re not a jerk. And whatever happened between us is not your fault. It was mine. I realized that I was the one who pushed you away just because your best friends are playing with you now and thought you disregarded me and I forgot that you could never do that. I am an idiot that André and Mario had to convince me that you could never disregard your friends. I am so sorry.” I confessed and went forward and hugged him, which he never retaliated.

“I could never do that you Auba. Never.” He said crying as I continue to hug him.

“I am so sorry. Will you please forgive me?”


	11. I've Got A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I just updated this fic. I was waiting for Marco's return on the pitch but as of now it's still not happening. So I have to make my plan B since Der Klassikern has past.
> 
> To all who read this, thank you so much.
> 
> This is the last chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 11 - I’ve Got A Friend 

It’s been a few months that Marco was out and his absence was quite concrete to see in our performance as a team. We are lacking our first choice captain and winger, but thanks to the likes of Ous, Christian and André, they are there to fill up the missing links.

I arrived at the training ground a bit earlier, changed into my training kit and proceed to the pitch and do some laps. A few minutes later someone came to the pitch as well...and I was surprised to see that blonde hair, pale skin with a tattooed left arm started doing training. Without hesitation, I ran back to him.

“Hey! You’re back!” I greeted him and he smiled back. “Wanna train with me?”I asked and he nodded.

We went doing laps again but he stopped after a few ones. Less than what he always runs.

“Sorry. I was advised not to run so much as of the moment.” Marco apologized.

“It’s okay. Let’s go inside. I’m tired as well. We could get some drinks while waiting for the others to arrive.”

We were at the locker room having a drink and have a few small conversations when one by one, our teammates came in to start their day. As they saw Marco, some of them greeted him “welcome back”, while others hugged him, especially those who are close to him like Weidenfeller, Bürki, and Christian. Then came in the two most important people for Marco, his friends.

“Well look who’s back.” André said and hugged his best friend. “Good to see you again bro.” André added.

“Thanks dude.” Marco said as he releases from the hug and smiled towards Mario who was beside André. “Sunny.”

“Woody!” and Mario said and hugged as well and tightly. As I observed them, I concluded that it was not a wonder why this two had a strong ship.

“Are you going to be our captain now? Everybody wants you back. We really need you now.” Mario said.

“Depends. I will still wait what the physios will say to me.”

“Oh. I thought it will be sooner. So, we have to change into our training kits now.” Andre said.

“Wait!” Marco suddenly responded. “Before that, let me do this one. I know it’s late but I should.” Then Marco stood in between me and his friends.

“André, Mario, I would like you to meet Pierre Emerick Aubameyang, our teammate here at BVB and a good friend of mine, but you can call him Auba.” Marco said and I was shocked and embarrased.

“Marco, I know them already. You don’t have to do---” and Marco stopped me by raising his hands into a halt in front of my face.

“No. I should do this. I should have done this before. And Auba, meet André Schürrle and Mario Götze. Our new teammates and my best friends in the national team.” Marco ended and held all of our hands to shake.

“Nice...to meet you?” I said hesitantly and embarrassingly.

“And you too.” Andre replied unsure but sincere. “Seriously Marco, you don’t have to do this to us. We are acquainted already.” André added.

“I want to do it. We had a bad start when you first arrived here. I just want to make up.” Marco replied and just nodded.

“Well, do you want to hangout later after training?” I asked.

“Sure. As long as there are pretzels. I kinda miss them.” Mario said.

“Sunny. You had a lot of pretzels in your home.” Marco commented.

“So what?” Mario replied and Marco just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know this one spot in town that has the best pretzels to offer.” I interjected.

“So we go there later. But we had to train first. Gotta change.” Andre said and went to change into his kit followed by Mario.

“Oh. The one who will be late in changing back after training will treat us.” I said making Marco and Mario widen their eyes since I know that they always take their time in grooming themselves.

After training, Marco was the one who treated us and from that moment on, our friendship started and going stronger everyday.

At first I thought I lost a friend, but it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Right now I’m happy. Having more friends and enjoying my moments in the club. We just won against Bayern, sadly still without Marco but it feels great especially I was the reason that we won. But I could never do it without Mario’s assist and the rest of the team backing up.

No matter what, I’ve got a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I always believe there is room for improvement. Feel free to give your comments and kudos.


End file.
